Gem Cherry
Gem Cherry Gem Cherry is the shop owner of Gem Cherries gem and jewelry shop near the beach. Her younger brother Hudson Cherry helped her buy the store by stealing. Only she doesn't know that. Unlike her brother, Gem Cherry is loyal and tells the truth when she has to. After the death of her parents, Gem Cherry had to take care of Hudson Cherry who was a small innocent child then. Then there was the influenza outbreak. The horrible disease started taking many lives and Gem Cherry caught it. To keep Hudson Cherry safe, Gem Cherry left her brother. With very little money, Hudson Cherry begged on the streets for someone to help Gem Cherry. Gem Cherry pulled through because Hudson Cherry "Bought" the medicine for her. Years later, Gem Cherry saw a place for rent and wanted to buy it so she and Hudson Cherry could sell gems and jewelry and after business runs smoothly they could buy their own house. Gem Cherry sold the gems that Hudson Cherry worked in the mines for. But then Hudson Cherry was fired because he was no longer needed. Shortly after that, Hudson Cherry moved away from his sister to look for another job. business dropped down rapidly because her brother was sending in very little money. Gem Cherry sold her gems that belonged to her mother to pay off her rent. It helped a bit, but she was still in dept. She had no choice. Gem Cherry would have to give up her store and look for a place somewhere else. Hudson Cherry came back after getting fired from his two jobs, Hudson Cherry saw sister's jewelry in a pawn shop. After hearing the bad news Hudson Cherry just walked off without a word. Thinking that her brother left her because he couldn't take it anymore. Gem Cherry sadly went back inside her shop. Hudson Cherry looked around for a job and found nothing... So he started to steal. The next day Gem Cherry found her mothers gems beside her and Hudson Cherry sitting by her bedside. She asked her brother how did he do it. But he had a coughing fit and went out. Later on Hudson Cherry told her that he had a "new job". Poor clueless Gem Cherry thought he was telling the truth. Pretty soon, Gem Cherry paid off the rent with the help of her brothers"new job" and bought the shop. Then Gem Cherry heard that there was a robber taking gems and other goods. Gem Cherry saw that her stuff went missing too. But there wasn't anything she could do about it. One rainy night, Gem Cherry woke up by someone knocking at her door. When she opened it, there stood a young girl dressed in white with white long hair. The girl in white told her to come with her. So Gem Cherry went off with the girl. The girl told Gem Cherry that her name was Sugar Cherry and that they had the burglar. Gem Cherry had no idea why would they need her, but went along anyway. Gem Cherry was lead into a jail room where Queen Evilcherry stood beside a door. Being told open it, Gem Cherry pushed it open slowly and saw Hudson Cherry chained up and looking at the floor. Beside him was a sack. Gem Cherry then knew that there was no "new job" Her brother was the thief of The Forgotten Land. Gem.jpg|Gem Cherry in a game. ChibiM.jpg|A chibi of Gem Cherry. gem.png|Gem Cherry in recolorme. yip..png|Looking cute. o.o.png|Ow. Amar Becky.png|I.Dressup Art Category:Customers by Bleeding Emeralds Category:Girls Category:G Customers Category:Forgotten People Category:Adopted Customers